Loki (Marvel Cinematic Universe)
This Profile contains Spoilers for Thor: Ragnarok |-|Regular= |-|Ragnarok= Summary Loki Laufeyson is the son of Laufey, the ruler of the Frost Giants of Jotunheim, but shortly after his birth, he was abandoned and left to die. Found by the Asgardian king Odin, Loki was raised in Asgard and his wife Frigga as an Asgardian prince alongside their biological son Thor. When he grew up, he became known as the "God of Mischief". Powers and Stats Tier: Likely 8-A | Likely 7-B | 7-B Name: Loki Laufeyson Age: 1,052 Origin: Marvel Cinematic Universe Classification: Frost Giant Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Illusion Creation, Longevity, Ice Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Mind Control, Memory Manipulation, Teleportation, Telekinesis, Invisibility, Duplication, Shapeshifting (Transformed into a snake), Possible Matter Manipulation (Probably turned Thor into a frog), Expert in Close Combat Attack Potency: Likely Multi-City Block level (He should have similar AP and durability, and is able to harm Kurse and Thor with sharpened weapons) | Likely City level (Powered by the Mind Stone, the same stone that powered Vision.) | City level (Briefly incapacitated Thor with a stab and an energy blast.) Speed: Transonic (Caught Hawkeye's arrow without looking. Kept up with Thor and Captain America) Lifting Strength: At least Class 50 (Most likely stronger than Captain America). Striking Strength: Likely Multi-City Block Class | Unknown | Likely City Class Durability: Multi-City Block level (Survived being at the epicenter of the Bifrost explosion.) Stamina: High (Held out long enough after being impaled in order to fake his death in front of Thor.) Range: Standard melee range, some meters using his spear. Intelligence: High. He is very manipulative and clever. Standard Equipment: Odin's Gungnir Spear, Chitauri Scepter, Knives, Casket of Ancient Winters. Weaknesses: Mentally unstable. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Frost Giant Physiology: Since Loki had been enchanted to look like an Asgardian, Loki's Frost Giant features only come out when he was in contact with Frost Giant magic, such as when he utilizes the Casket of Ancient Winters or when he was inflicted with the Frost Giants' touch. * Superhuman Strength: Loki possesses considerable superhuman strength, and thus he has overpowered humans, S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, and the enhanced human Captain America with little effort, has easily defeated multiple Frost Giants and Dark Elves, and has even held his own in combat against Asgardians. * Superhuman Speed: Loki is fast enough to catch Hawkeye's arrow in mid-flight, inches away from his neck. He also used his speed in his fight against Captain America, during which he easily gained the upper hand, at one point even smashing Captain America's Shield to the ground. * Superhuman Agility: Loki has shown immense agility and reflexes, defeating several Dark Elves at once by using swift and agile movements. * Superhuman Durability: Loki has shown himself to be extremely durable to injuries, further augmented by his armor. Hence, Loki only flinched after getting shot in the face with a pistol, and was not at all affected by assault rifle rounds to his torso. Loki also barely reacted to a jab to the face from Captain America, and even a full force kick to the face from the latter that made Loki stumble back, only hurt him slightly. However, sufficiently powerful weapons, such as Iron Man's repulsors, Hawkeye's explosive arrows, and a deflected shot from his own scepter, are at least able to cause Loki pain and leave minor marks. Loki's durability is implied to be far greater than that of a normal Frost Giant, as he is able to take multiple mighty blows from even Hulk and Thor without any fatal damage. In addition, as a Frost Giant, Loki is immune to the extreme cold of Jotunheim. * Superhuman Stamina: Loki possesses superhuman stamina that allows him to fight prolonged battles, such as the Battle of New York. His muscles produce practically no fatigue toxins during physical activity compared to those of humans. His incredible stamina enables him to exert himself at peak capacity for an undefined period of time without tiring at all. * Regenerative Healing Factor: Despite his astounding resistance to injury, it is still possible to injure or even kill Loki. However, due to his Frost Giant physiology, Loki heals at a rate much faster than that of humans. Hence, Loki was quickly back on his feet even after being brutally smashed multiple times against the ground by Hulk. * Longevity: Loki has the capacity to live for thousands of years. Loki was a baby at the end of the last great war between the Asgardians and the Jotuns, over a thousand years ago. * Cold Immunity: Due to his Frost Giant physiology, Loki is immune to the otherwise damaging touch of Frost Giants. In fact both a Frost Giant's touch and him either touching or even using the Casket of Ancient Winters, would reveal his true form as a Frost Giant. Sorcery: Loki learned how to wield magic while growing up in Asgard, thanks to his adoptive mother Frigga. He eventually became a highly skilled and formidable sorcerer, with it being his main asset in battle. * Illusion Manipulation: Loki can generate hazy green, holographic images with a wave of his hand, which he has used to create illusions. He was particularly noted to fool enemies who try to attack him with an illusion of himself. Thor was noted to fall for this ability numerous times. Loki even made multiple illusory image of himself appear simultaneously during his first duel with Thor, before the latter blasted them away with lightning. Loki could also alter his attire, his voice and his physical aspect in order to resemble another person. He used this power to change his clothing from his usual armor, to a human suit, and to his battle armor. He was also capable of imitating Thor, Captain America, Odin, and an anonymous Asgardian guard. He could also use his power to alter the appearance of Thor (making him look like Lady Sif or without a hand) and of his cell in the Asgardian Dungeons. However, Loki most notably conjured up the extremely convincing illusion of him seemingly dying from a wound inflicted by Kurse. * Hypnosis: Loki can subtly influence the minds of others, such as when he manipulated Erik Selvig into researching the Tesseract. * Invisibility: Loki was able to render himself and others unseen to whomever he wants. Instead of letting light waves pass through himself, it was simply a trick of the mind. He was able to use his magic to mask his presence from even Heimdall himself while he was in Jotunheim, and used the same ability to sneak several Frost Giants into Asgard without Heimdall's detection. He also presumably used this ability to hide himself from S.H.I.E.L.D. agents when he briefly visited Thor and attempted to lift Mjølnir himself. Also he appeared as a reflection mirror without being present in a room, while no one noticed him, as he even spoke allowed and neither Erik Selvig or Nick Fury heard him. In fact, he used this particular instance to influence Selvig to work on the Tesseract. * Telekinesis: Loki was able to mentally move objects with his mind, akin to generating immense concussive force, which appears as a blast of mystical, hazy green aura similar to the holographic aura generated when he creates illusions. During Loki, Thor, Sif, and the Warriors Three's skirmish with the Frost Giants, Loki utilized his green telekinesis aura to launch throwing blades at their foes, with one projectile having enough force to shatter an ice shield of a Frost Giant. Upon hearing about Frigga's death, Loki, in a fury, unleashed a seismic blast of his mystical aura, which blasted everything around the cell through the air, with it crashing into the walls of his cell at great speed. It also shook the cell violently, causing the light in it to flicker, much like an electromagnetic pulse. Trickery: As the God of Lies and Deceit, Loki is able to trick and manipulate his enemies into doing what he wants. However, he was tricked and outsmarted by Black Widow. Arcane Lore: Loki possesses great skill in wielding mystical artifacts and arcane lore, notably Gungnir, the Casket of Ancient Winters, and the Tesseract. Loki uses his knowledge primarily to conjure illusions and manipulate others to do his will. He has demonstrated the ability to cause the Casket of Ancient Winters to seemingly disappear into thin air, although it is not immediately clear if this was entirely Loki's doing or, in some way, bound to an inherent property of the item. He also claims to know of secret pathways between worlds that even Heimdall himself is unaware of, which allow Loki to travel without using more common transportation methods (such as the Bifrost). As ruler of Asgard, he also gained control of the Destroyer for a time. Gifted Intelligence: While not a scientific genius, Loki is extremely intelligent nonetheless. He is able to understand and eventually utilize alien technologies with great proficiency, such as when he used the eye remover on Heinrich Schafer, learned to use the control console that controls the cage, and flew a Chitauri airship. Master Manipulator: Loki successfully manipulated Thor, Sif, and the Warriors Three to attack the Frost Giants, pretending to be sympathetic to Thor's feelings of disrespect, while meanwhile, setting up his own agenda. When Loki needed Thor to stay away from Asgard, he lied to his brother about Odin's death, though the king was in Odinsleep. Expert Tactician: Loki maneuvered events to cause the demise of Laufey. He later helped Thor in the latter's attempt to destroy the Aether by pretending to betray him in full view of Malekith and Kurse. Expert Combatant: while Loki was far more interested in sorcery than Asgardian warrior arts, he still has combat training that is extensive enough for him to defeat and kill several S.H.I.E.L.D. operatives in mere seconds, kill several Frost Giants in Jotunheim, slay multiple Dark Elves at once, using only a dagger, overpower the highly skilled Captain America (the latter even commenting on Loki's fighting skills) in a duel, and even hold his own against Thor for a time. Key: Base | Wielding the Chitauri Scepter / Mind Stone | Wielding Gungnir Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Gods Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Movie Characters Category:Royal Characters Category:Villain Characters Category:Ice Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Hypnotists Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Illusionists Category:Tricksters Category:Magic Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Norse Gods Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 8